


I Speak A Little

by wingedbears



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedbears/pseuds/wingedbears
Summary: On Endor, after the Empire's fall, Cassian brushes up on some of his Ewok.





	I Speak A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the article on Wookiepedia that says Ewoks live on Fest.

Cassian barely remembers the Ewoks on Fest. Just little things, like what sounds signified candy, a deep earthy crystalized honey stick that slowly melted; or hello; or shy, what his mother would say when he hid behind her leg. Hello first, then shy, then candy would be held out, and Cassian would feel a little better about these creatures about the same size as him. 

The Ewoks on Endor are not that different. When he lands below to watch the fireworks light up the sky he says hello, and the Ewoks are confused but delighted. He can pick up some things, and apparently the accent is a little weird, but they got the jist. He’s immediately taken in by a swarm of them, insisting that he dance with him. He feels silly, but swings Teebo around as he bounces around. 

He stops when he sees Bodhi. Bodhi whose skin glows in the firelight, his smile brighter than the fireworks still bursting above. Tonight is a night of celebration. The Empire is dead, peace will soon be with them. Teebo makes a questioning noise. 

“Uh,” Cassian says succinctly. He puts Teebo down, and thanks his new friends for the dance. He looks up and sees Bodhi, who is staring at his hands. Teebo points at Bodhi and makes the same noise as before. 

“ _Shy_ ,” he says. At least that’s what he thinks he says. He then rolls his eyes because Teebo levels him a look that would put Jyn to shame. Cassian points to himself. “ _Shy_ ,” he repeats, because that’s more of the truth.  
These past four years have made him realize how much he’s enamored of Bodhi. The way his hands work over the controls of a ship, the way he talks to Kay, the warmth in his eyes as he smiles. Cassian can talk to him, but barely. Bodhi probably thinks Cassian hates his guts. But stars, it couldn’t be farther from the truth.

Teebo thinks his statement over then waves for him to follow. He leads Cassian to a hut, and it’s small and warm, wood creaking around him. He’s kind of afraid the whole thing is going to cave in, but as he’s sitting down Teebo has been doing some quick work. At the entrance is Teebo and Bodhi, who looks surprised to see Cassian. 

“Hey,” Cassian says.

Bodhi smiles and sits down. “He insisted I come here.” He shrugs.

“I know a couple of words in Ewok,” Cassian confesses. 

Bodhi lights up at this. “Really? How?”

“There were some on Fest when I was a boy,” Cassian says as Teebo is messing around in the hut for something. “I really only know a handful. Hello, things like that. I think it might sound accented to them on Endor.”

“So how do you say hello?”

Cassian makes the appropriate sounds, and Teebo turns around. He says it back. Bodhi tries it, but it trips up his tongue.

Cassian feels himself smiling. He feels like a weight is slipping off his shoulders. No more war. It’s unbelievable. Almost as impossibly beautiful as Bodhi.

“Try this,” Cassian says, “ _candy_.”

“ _Candy_?” Bodhi asks. “What is that?” But Teebo is already bouncing, and then rummages around in a covered bowl before walking over to them with two pieces of candy in his hand. Cassian can’t believe it. It surely won’t taste the same as the kind on Fest, but when he pops it in his mouth the same earthy flavor bursts on his tongue.

Bodhi puts the candy in his mouth and his eyes widen in surprise. “Sweet!” he says. 

Cassian nods. “It takes a while for it to melt,” he says, pointing to his cheek. 

Teebo says something, and holds up his hand. 

Bodhi looks at them questioningly but Cassian shakes his head. “I don’t understand,” Cassian says.

Teebo leans over and holds up Cassian’s hand. He repeats himself. 

“Hand?” Bodhi guesses, and points at his own.

Teebo nods, and drags Cassian’s hand over to Bodhi’s. “ _Shy_ ,” Teebo says, and laces their hands together. 

Cassian is blushing when Bodhi repeats Teebo, and is in the middle of asking “What does that mean?” when he looks at Cassian.

Cassian gently tries to pull back his hand, but Bodhi tightens his fingers.

“Shy,” Cassian whispers, and not even the sunrise on the horizon can compare to Bodhi’s smile.


End file.
